


Medical Leave

by Stiri



Series: Sleepy Eren [7]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, Cute Eren Yeager, Fluffy Ending, Hurt Eren Yeager, Jealous Petra Ral, M/M, Petra Ral is a Bitch, cuddly eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiri/pseuds/Stiri
Summary: After the incident with Petra Eren is ordered to stay in bed and just rest. But since Eren is such an active person Levi decided to let Eren out during the night to appease the teen after not being able to sleep.Sequel toBurns





	Medical Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~
> 
> Here is the next part of "Burns", I hope that it is to your liking! 
> 
> Took a while to clean it, because I kept changing the layout of the story, lol! 
> 
> But! Here it is! I won't annoy you anymore! 
> 
> Grammar, spelling, and whatnot, are not my friends if something is wrong in the story, tell me, I will be happy to change it!
> 
> Happy Reading! ❤

Eren woke up. Everything hurt. It hurt so much. He recalled what had happened and tears sprung to his eyes. He really had no idea what he had done to deserve such ire from that woman. Eren blinked his eyes and was met with an unfamiliar setting. It was then he started to blush. He was mortified. He was in his Commanders bed. Of all people, it would be him. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and carefully rose from his position but hissed in pain. Movement form his left side got him to flinch in surprise. To his mortification, Commander was sleeping there. In only a pair of soft pants and an impressive bed head, he had never seen on the very proper man. 

Eren couldn't help but stare at the man. His eyes were big and showed curiosity in them. His curiosity won over the mortification he felt and he managed to lean closer to the older man and looked at him with big eyes. You would think that Eren never had seen anyone else sleep. But the thing is, he had never had anyone shared a bed with him except Armin. So this was a new experience for him. A frown made it to his face and he wondered if he had been in the Commanders way during the night. He really hadn't meant to fall asleep in his bed. Besides, he thought that Commander Erwin would have just moved him to their own room after he had fallen asleep. 

Eren and his big eyes leaned closer and poked the Commanders cheek. His fingernail actually scratching that morning stub making him giggle. He really could see what Armin meant when he said that Commander Erwin was off the Chart in the looks department. Commander Erwin blinked his eyes open and was met with Eren leaning over him with big curious eyes. Erwin couldn't help but think that the young Male was extremely cute. He understood at that moment what Levi saw when he said that Eren was his adorable little brat. Those eyes were ridiculously big and gave him such an innocent look that it should have been made illegal. 

“Eren, how are you?” Erwin asked with a deep voice that spoke volumes that he just literally woke up. The tone made Eren blush a deep red and he flinched a bit but nodded. 

“Everything hurts Commander,” he said with a weak voice. A voice that was vulnerable and made Erwin’s protective side flare. He didn't like hearing that kind of voice from someone like him. It hurt more than a physical wound. Eren was just so precious. 

“Do you need painkillers Eren? I can go get Hanji, nothing to be ashamed of,” Erwin said and sat up. Looking down at Eren who still looked at him with big eyes. The Commander really was tall, even when sitting. The blanket pooled around his waist and Eren couldn’t help but blush. He had never been in this situation before, especially with someone like the Commander. 

“N-no, it’s fine, I have heard enough from Major Hanji that having painkillers for small matters might make you addicted to it later on,” he said with a small voice and Erwin patted his head carefully. 

“Eren, if you're in pain, you need something, just ask, we are not going to deny that to you,” Erwin said and looked down at the smaller and younger cadet. 

Eren looked a bit uncertain but nodded in the end. 

“My legs hurt the most...,” he said and looked down in shame. Not wanting to be a bother to his Commander. Erwin just looked satisfied. So he carefully made it out of the bed and stood up. Erwin couldn't help it. When he looked back at Eren he looked so small and the fact that he was bandaged did not help the protective feelings he had towards the smaller one, at all. 

“Just wait here then, I’m going to see Hanji,” he said and patted his brown fluffy hair once more. Eren nodded, still looking a bit sad and worried. 

“Thank you, Commander,” he mumbled and looked at him with his big eyes. 

“Thank me by staying in bed,” he said with a smile and Eren nodded. Eager to please him. But then again, he didn't think he would get very far because of the pain. 

Eren watched his Commander Leave after putting on a simple white shirt, very similar to the one he was wearing. Just thinking about it made him blush. 

Eren cuddled under the blanket again and waited. He nuzzled into the pillow and he could faintly smell Erwin on it. He closed his eyes and soon fell sleep once more. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Erwin silently walked out of the room after putting on a shirt, not even bothering with shoes. He wanted to find Hanji fast. He didn’t want the little fluff ball to be in pain anymore. He got may states when he walked through the hall, but he ignored it and the whispering that followed him. 

He got lucky because he found Moblit, and where Moblit was, Hanji was not far away. 

“Commander? You looking for Major?” he asked and Erwin nodded with a grateful smile. 

“Yes, Eren seems to be in pain this morning,” he said and Moblit nodded with a worried look. Even he had come to like the fluffy teen. No one could deny that Eren is a fluffy teen with his looks and attitude. 

“I'll take you to them,” he said and Erwin followed the Majors Second in Command in silence. But Moblit broke the silence. 

“What is going to be done about Miss. Ral? Everyone is now talking about it, the night Legion did not keep their silence about things like this,” Moblit said with a frown and Erwin growled. Just thinking about it made him angry. He knew that Miss. Ral has something against Eren, but this much, he didn’t know why. Not even Levi seemed to know what the woman had against Eren. 

“She is to be suspended for hurting a fellow Solider,” he said with an angry voice. Moblit nodded with a serious look. 

“Good, we can’t have a person that is willing to hurt other people here. We have enough hurt and pain as it is,” he said and Erwin agreed. The Titans were enough of a problem, they didn’t need problems like this inside the walls too. 

The rest of the way to Hanjis office was in silence. Erwin tried to hear what those around him were whispering about. From the sound of it, they were angry that they, Homs and Levi had let it go this far. He was ashamed to say that he had. He never thought she would go this far. But apparently the anger she held for Eren went far deeper. He really wanted to know why she was so persistent in to get rid of Eren. She didn’t hold such resentment towards Armin from what he’d know, but then again, she was pretty good at keeping her silence. 

They arrived at the office, and for once it was silent in there. Moblit nodded in solemn silence. 

“This has really put a damper on their mood,” he said, answering Erwin’s silent question. 

“Hanji! Can we come in?” Erwin called out after knocking on the door. 

“Yes, come in!” They called from the other side and Erwin opened the door, prepared to be met with an office that a whirlwind had gone through, but surprisingly it was neat and tidy. 

“Erwin, Eren, how is he?” They asked with a worried and tired look and Erwin shook his head. 

“He’s in pain, I wonder if we can give him something for it?” he asked and Hanji nodded. 

“Of course, it was a while since the last dose,” they said and picked up a syringe that was obviously prepared for this. 

“I’ll stay here Major,” Moblit said and they nodded in thanks. 

“Thank you Moblit,” they said and followed Erwin out of the office. It was then they noticed that Erwin didn’t even have shoes on. They started laughing. Erwin just rolled his eyes at his old friend. He knew why they suddenly started laughing. Hanji laughed at the looked they got, More specific, Erwin. He got big-eyed looks. Not that he got it before, but this time it was the messy look the had. Hanji knee many people desired to bed the Commander, but he had never shown interest in such activity before, making many too afraid to approach the commander for just that reason. Thinking he will deny speaking to them just because they thought such things. 

Both of them arrived in his room and saw that Eren had burrowed himself in blankets and pillows. The only thing you now saw was a pair of big eyes staring at them. A laugh escaped both of them, making Eren pout. 

“Commander, Major,” he said with a pout and Hanji laughed and held up the syringe and Eren nodded and put out his arm. Still pouting. 

“How are you feeling Eren?” Hanji asked and petted his hair and Eren shook his head. 

“Now I’m tired and before I was bored,” he said with a yawn and both of them laughed. 

“We will see what we can do about that boredom,” Erwin said with a smile and started dress properly. He had work to do after all, unfortunately. 

“Eren, I have to get some work done, you just wait here,” Erwin said and pulled on some strands of the fluffy hair. 

Eren whined but nodded and fell faced down on his pillow. He started to feel tired and all fluffy from the painkillers Hanji had given him. 

“Eren, tell Erwin when you need to shower, I don’t want you to do it yourself, besides I need to see how it looks,” Hanji said. Eren nodded, Hanji had started to fade away and soon he passed out. Not feeling that both of his leaders patted his head in comfort. 

“Erwin, tell me when he will take a bath,” Hanji said with a smile and he nodded. Both went their separate ways. Having work to do. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

A few days passed and Eren was bored. Really bored. He had done nothing but stay in bed. He was an active person, he was not meant to stay in bed doing anything. Even though Armin had been staying with him, he was still bored. 

He was currently sitting on his own bed, Armin was sleeping next to him. He couldn’t sleep. He really didn’t want to sleep either. All this energy he got when he slept didn’t have anywhere to go, so he ends up being awake very late. He carefully slid out of the bed to not wake up Armin. He sighed and just walked out of the room. Not caring if anyone saw him. He wanted to see his Captain. So be it, if he only wore Commanders big shirt that looked like a small dress on him and just a pair of shorts to make it easy for his wounds. Not that you actually saw that he had short on, Commanders giant shirt managed to hide those pretty well. 

He walked towards his Captains office and knocked when he stood in front of the door. He heard a gruff 'come in', and he carefully opened the door. He peaked inside and looked like a scolded child. Levi looked up and gave Eren a small smile. It was so small, if you didn’t pay attention you would have noticed it. Eren, on the other hand, looked like a happy puppy in Levi’s eyes. 

“What are you doing up Brat?” he asked and put down some papers and Eren slunk into the room. 

“I can’t sleep Captain, I’m bored,” he said with a sad look. Levi internally flinched when those big sad eyes turned to him like he held all the answers. But that also pleased him. 

“What am I supposed to do about that?” he asked and raised a perfect eyebrow. Eren looked even more depressed at that answer but looked at his Captain with big eyes. 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled and pulled on the cuff on the Commanders shirt. Levi looked the teen over and couldn’t help but think he was so freaking cute looking like that. 

“What do you want to do?” Levi asked and rose from his place behind the desk and Eren looked like an excited puppy now. 

“I want to go outside!” he said with an eager voice and Levi snorted. Figured his Brat wanted to go out. He had noticed very fast that Eren had grown bored being chained to his bed. Not that he could blame the brat. If he was bedridden he would go stir crazy too. 

“Brat, come on then,” Levi said and rose from his place, ignoring his paperwork. He felt Eren was a bit more important. That, and he would get it done better if Eren was satisfied enough to leave him alone long enough to actually do them. Not that he complained. He found the Brats presence comforting. Everyone else was so tense around him and walked on eggshells around him. While it was amusing at first, it got boring after a while. Eren never found his attitude a problem and always stuck around. It had been a nice change when he had discovered that. 

Levi ignored that Eren was not even properly dressed and pulled him outside. Not that it was a problem. The summer warmth was still in the air and it would probably not go away for a while, making the Castle to Headquarters very nice during the night. 

Eren followed his Captain with a steady pace, but when he slipped behind a bit he took a grip on the back of his white shirt and held it, not wanting to get too far behind his Captain. Levi noticed the smaller tug on his shirt and rolled his eyes with a fond look. A look no one would ever see if he had something to say about it. 

They both reached the doors that would lead them outside to the backside. Where most of the Soldiers spent their free time during the nice weather. It was a beautiful garden. Levi figured that if he was to keep an eye on the brat he could be outside, to see that he didn’t strain himself too much. 

Levi heard the giggle and saw Eren carefully walked past him, looking up at the night sky that was not dark enough yet to show all the stars that would cover it like a pretty blanket. 

Levi decided to do something that both shocked and surprised Eren. He actually sat down next to the big pond that was there. On the ground. On nothing but the bare ground. Eren made big eyes towards his Captain and wondered if he was all right, but he didn’t dare to ask. 

Levi sat down and ignored the big eyes his brat made towards him and just decided to enjoy the silence. It was a thing he always did enjoyed when with Eren. Eren was comfortable enough with him to spend time with him in just silence. Not the tense silence that came with nervous breakdowns afterward because they thought he was pissed at them because he never said anything. 

Levi watched Eren when he sat down next to him on the ground and dipped his legs in the pond. Levi shrugged and pulled off his boots, Eren giggled and helped him with a big smile. 

No words were needed. The silence was enough. Levi had a nice look on his face when Eren giggled and rolled up his pants and he lowered his legs into the pond next to Erens. They sat there in silence and just watched the water in the pond. 

Eren feeling brave and very happy wiggled his toes and nudged his Captains' feet who just snorted and let the brat entertain himself. He was cute. There was no point in denying it. 

Levi laid down on the ground, not caring about the dirt. He was content. He looked up the sky and just watched. It was peaceful. He closed his eyes and then felt Eren lean closer. Not opening his eyes he gave a small smile when he felt Eren lay down next to him, as close as possible. 

Not saying anything the allowed him to cuddle closer. Eren sighed and nuzzled his Captain chest and just basked in his presence. It had been a while since it’s only been them. Alone. 

Ever since the incident he had never been left alone. While grateful for that, Mikasa could be very overbearing. She had clung to him like no tomorrow. He loved her, he really did, but even he needed a small break from his clingy sister. 

Not many had seemed to understand that he considered the beautiful woman his sister. Not when she was so clingy. He didn’t blame her since she only had him and Armin, but he hadn’t even had Armin by his side this time to tone down the possessive from her. He let out a pleased sigh when he felt his captains hand in his hair, carefully combing through it in a lovely motion. 

“What are you thinking about brat?” he asked and turned his head a bit so that they were facing each other. Or at least should be. Erens head was tucked under his Captains chin and nuzzled his neck and took comfort from his Captain. 

“My sister,” he said with a sigh and let himself drift further into the comfortable fluffy presence. 

“Ah,” he said. Not needing to hear more. Even he had noticed how extra clingy his sister had become after what Petra had done to him. How protective she had become. Not that he could blame her. Not when she shifted those accusingly eyes toward him, because she had a point. He had let Petra get out of control because he thought she was mature enough. He was both pissed and disappointed at the first woman in his squad. His brat had been hurt because he had been too annoyed and ignorant to ignore Petra for long. He had thought she got the hint that he was not interested in her. Not now, not ever. Especially not since Eren had come into his life. Eren was like a breath of fresh air. But because of him, he was hurt. He felt ashamed. 

Levi in his distraught pulled Eren closer and let his lip rest on the teen's forehead. Eren not caring, just happy that his Captain cared about him, left it alone. He could feel that his Captain was sad for something. So he just let the Captain hold him in silence and laid his arms around his waist, not entirely hugging his Captain, but enough to show that he loved being held. 

Levi closed his eyes and just breathed in Erens familiar scent and enjoyed the silence. Both of them did. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Not one of them noticed a pair in the window, looking down at the pair by the pond. 

Both Erwin and Hanji was standing there, had just been to Levi’s office to see if he wanted to join them in Erwin’s office to just relax, but it seemed he had found another and much healthier way to relax that did not involve being hungover the next day. 

“To think that one person can have so much of an impact on all of us,” Hanji said with a grin and Erwin nodded with a smile. 

“Eren is good for him, just look at them,” he said with a smile. He was happy for Levi. He only had pain and suffering in his life before Eren had managed to force his way through and climb those walls he had surrounded himself with. 

“Eren was determined enough to climb those walls of his,” they said and Erwin nodded. 

“I think that’s what made Levi let Eren stay,” he said and Hanji nodded. 

“I hope Eren will survive. I don’t think Levi will be able to handle it if Eren were to leave him,” Erwin said with a grace voice but smiled when he saw Eren dip his legs into the pond right next to Levi. 

“Eren is stubborn enough Erwin, besides, do you honestly think that Eren will let something happen to himself when he is with his Captain?” Hanji said with a grin and Erwin laughed. That was true. Eren had shown multiple times that he would get out of a situation with his Captain. So be it if he got a little hurt in the process but he sure as hell wasn't about to die and leave his Captain. 

“His Captain hm,” Hanji said with a grin and Erwin nodded. 

First time Eren ever said that was almost a week after that had been properly introduced. It had been dinner and Eren had served Levi that day. Many had witnessed it. Eren had walked in with Levi’s food and placed it in front of him and with a bright smile said it was for his Captain. With emphasize on 'his'. It wasn’t something that went unheard any anyone in the Mess Hall. Everyone had been curious to see what Levi would do with such disrespect. Many just addressed Levi with Captain, not daring to show anything but respect for the short man. But Eren had basically declared Levi his at that moment. All of them had waited for that famous temper of his, expecting that he would lash out at Eren.

All Levi had done was to roll his eyes and just say, Brat. The word that was not an insult. Many though Eren was to be angry with Levi when he said that, but Eren seemed to be more happy with the fact that he responded with that word. 

It took a while for all of them to see that it was their way of showing their affection towards each other. It had been a shock to most of the people who knew of Levi’s temper. And the fact that he let Eren call Levi his. 

Erwin’s mood darkened when his thoughts turned towards the second person that tried to gain Levi’s attention towards them in the same way Eren had done. But expressing that Levi was his in a subtle way, or at least he thought it was subtle. It was probably the worst kept secret now, that Levi was favored Eren above anyone else. Even Levi and Eren knew about it but pretended to be in their own little world. 

Petra had been the second one to try that. Erwin had seen her through the years when she tried to get Levi’s attention on her. But Levi never threw her a second glance. Especially not after Eren showed up. 

She had once again tried to do Levi his tea, but like everyone else, she had failed. Levi never accepted anyone making his tea before Levi had found out Eren could make him his tea. She had placed it in front of him during a morning that was a free day. She had a big smile and Eren had been nowhere in sight. Erwin remembers it being that day Eren had been extra tired after one of Hanjis more out of control experiments. So Levi and he had allowed Eren to sleep in after seeing that the kid had basically been dead on his feet. 

Levi had just glanced at the cup of tea and threw her a disgusted look. Everyone had waited to see what he was about to say to the only female in the squad. Many thought the would be happy to have the attention of the pretty lady. But no, he just glared at her and ignored her. That making her sad. Erwin had wanted to roll his eyes at her but thought it best not to, if she would have seen it. Levi had just asked her what the hell she was doing before pushing it away. Saying he didn’t want anyone making his tea. She then tired to guilty trip him in to accept it, but that didn’t work either. 

Erwin rolled his eyes at Hanji who still giggled at the pair outside. 

They had been there too that morning. But he had a suspicion that Hanji was the reason Eren had shown up seconds later to appease Levi who just looked pissed. 

Eren had walked inside the Mess Hall with a big smile and told Levi to hurry because he had promised to help him train. Telling Levi right out that he was so slow that he was growing stuck to the ground waiting for him. That had left many gaping when he had disappeared out the doors again. Hanji had burst the silence that had filled the hall and laughed like no tomorrow. 

Many had wondered how Levi would react when his cadet said that, but to everyone shock, Levi had just snorted and left the hall, leaving a seething Petra behind, and a laughing Hanji together with a shocked hall. 

It was then Erwin had really started to observe the way Eren and Levi interacted. He couldn’t blame them when they took comfort with each other. In these trying times not many bothers with age differences or gender. Afraid that it would be their last day in the living realm. He had seen how Eren slowly but surely managed to climb those walls and in the end, Levi had helped Eren to get on the inside. To never let him leave. Eren didn’t protest either. 

“Well, Erwin, shall we at least get drunk and hope for the best?” Hanji said with a grin and Erwin laughed and they left the window and walked towards his office. 

Casting a last glance at the couple outside he could t help but think, that he wanted that, with someone special. Someone he had his eyes on for a while now. He hoped Eren could help him with his approach. After all, it was his best friend and brother. 

☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ ♥ ☆ ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Both Eren and Levi was up late. Levi allowed it because the brat was bored to tears, not something he could blame the brat for. But the next day he had allowed Armin to stay by his side. Giving Eren a break from his sister. He understood that she was suffocating him in their room and did not give her a break from training. Something he got earned a glare for. Not that he cared. All he understood was that it was the right decision because he had seen the relief on Erens face when he informed that Armin was the one to keep him company that day. 

But today, Eren did not want to behave. While he was happy with the time with his Captain, but he was still very bored. 

Armin found out that the hard way when Eren escaped his room and went out to the training field where Captain Levi was training his squad. 

Levi was having a good day. Or at least as good as it could get. As soon as he saw what squad he was to train his mood plummeted. He still was pissed. Petra was still suspended. But that didn’t mean he was happy about training his current squad. Maybe they should create a new squad with people he wanted in it. After all, he was even pissed at Eld, Olou, and Gunther. They had done nothing about Petra either. 

So when he reached the training field and saw that all of them were there, and he means all of them. Even Petra was there. His mood when south and went from pissed to furious. She actually had the gall to show her face in front of him again. Eld and Gunther looked uncomfortable with her presence and Oluo looked like nothing was wrong. 

He growled and stalked with furious steps towards them. All their attention was turned towards their Captain. Eld and Gunther looked righteous afraid and Olou actually looked nervous. It was Petra that made him furious on the other hand. She and that smile that had that look like nothing were wrong with her being there. 

He reached them and glared at all of them. Eld and Gunther threw up a nervous and scared salute. 

“Sir!” they said and looked insecure at their furious Captain. Eld and Gunther glanced at each other. Understanding why their Captain was furious. 

“What are you doing here Ral?” Levi growled and wanted nothing more than to hurt her. She had hurt his brat to the point of tears. Eren never cries. The fact that she managed to bring him to tears with her actions said how affected Eren was by it. Not that he could blame his brat. 

“Sir?” she said with a faltering smile and he glared at her. 

“I asked you what you are doing here?” he said with a furious voice. 

“But, Training? I’m in your squad after all,” she said with a brave smile. Eld and Gunther shook their heads and took a step back. Not wanting to be in the mess Petra had placed herself in. 

“Not anymore, you are suspended, Leave the area,” he said. Oluo dared to glare at Levi when Petra started crying. 

“But! What about Jaeger?!” she cried and Levi turned his eyes at her. Where was she going with that? 

“What about him? You are the reason he is on medical Leave,” he said and glared. 

“Because he purposely made me angry! He knows I like you!” she yelled and Levi threw her a disgusted look, making her flinch and Oluo glare. 

“I will never have those kinds of feeling for you, never have, never will,” he growled. 

“Why?! I can give you so much more than that brat!” she hissed in anger. Levi glared at her. While he never openly confirmed he liked the brat, it was a very badly kept secret. 

“I don’t care, Eren is here to stay! You hurt him enough with this stunt of your!” he growled and glared at all of them. He was so sick of this. 

“Training is canceled, if you want to train do it on your own time, don’t bother me about it, because I’m not going to bother with this shit until Miss. Ral here leave the area,” he said and promptly turned around and walked away from them. He heard how Petra called out after him but he ignored her and walked away. So sick of their treatment of Eren. Eren was a fluff ball that didn’t have a bad bone in his body. So he didn’t understand why they seemed to dislike the kid so much. Petra he knew, as Oluo. But the other two he was unsure of. Mostly because they had never said anything to indicate otherwise. 

When he was about to turn the corner he came face to face with a pissed Mikasa Ackerman. He wanted to just slam his head against something. Not wanting to deal with her and her prissy mood. 

“Midget, why didn’t I get to spend time with Eren?” she asked with a glare and he glared back, walked past her. But she followed. 

“Because shitty brat, you need training like everyone else,” he growled and stalked towards the doors. He just wanted some peace and quiet. His day was officially ruined. 

“I want to see Eren!” she hissed and he just glared at her. 

“He is sleeping!” he hissed back. Not wanting to sick Mikasa on the hurt brat of his. Not after how tired he seemed to be of her presence all the time. They might be siblings but even siblings need a break from each other for a while. 

“How would you know?!” she said and tried to get a grip on the Captain whom she hated with a passion. 

“I just know!” he said and stalked towards Eren and Armin's room. He deeply hoped that Eren actually was sleeping. Because he did not want to face her when he lied. He didn’t have the energy to do this. 

So he sighed and knocked and before an answer could give them permission to enter Mikasa basically stormed the room. Levi growled when he really saw that Eren sat up in fright and was suddenly in pain. Armin cried out for his friend. 

“Eren! Are you alright?!” she basically yelled and to his and Mikasa's surprise, Armin actually glared at her. 

“Mikasa! Why did you do that?! He was just about to fall asleep without the help of Major Hanji and the painkiller!” Armin said with a glare and Levi glared at her back. Hanji has informed Eren this morning that he wouldn’t be able to get some heavy painkillers until that night. Levi looked over towards his Brat and saw the pain in his eyes. Pain and just defeat. 

“Get out!” Levi growled and took a firm grip on the women’s jacket and pulled them out. But not before being assaulted with some real shitty words. 

Levi didn’t give her any chance to get to Eren before throwing her out of the room and locking the door. 

Armin looked relieved as Eren. He gave up a sigh. 

“Asking how you are now would make no sense,” he said and sat down on the bed next to Eren who nodded. 

“I’ll go talk to Mikasa,” Armin said and carefully patted his friend's hand. 

“Okay, please tell her that I’m sorry,” Eren said and looked like a kicked puppy at that moment. Making Armin angry. 

“Eren! You have nothing to be sorry about! It’s she the one that needs to apologize!” he said with a hiss and Levi nodded in agreement. Armin patted his hand the last time and stalked out the room. Mikasa was apparently still out there and was furious. Eren flinched when he heard her but Levi just took his hand and squeezed it in comfort. Making Eren blush in the process. Levi, on the other hand, was very happy with that response. 

“Captain, I’m tired,” he said and gave up a cute yawn and Levi couldn’t help it think that the brat was just so freaking cute for words. 

“Then sleep,” he said and pulled lightly on the bangs of that fluffy hair of his. 

“Stay, please?” he said with a small voice and Levi nodded. He wanted silence anyway. Today had been a trying day. 

Levi sighed and just laid down on top of the fluffy blanket the teen had basically cocooned himself in and not minutes later he heard the soft breathing of Eren. An indication that he had indeed fallen asleep. Levi decided to take a nap. 

He had noticed that Eren had helped him a lot with his sleeping habits lately. Not that he was complaining. 

Levi looked at the sleeping teen and stroke that fluffy hair. Eren In his sleep shuffled closer and ended up putting his face against his Captains neck, right under his chin. Levi rolled his eyes. His brat was very clingy, but not that he minded it. 

Hopefully Eren would heal fast and he didn’t have to suffer alone for long. He rather has Eren there and suffers with him. Like he had said before. If he had to suffer, Eren was going to have to suffer with him. Levi just closed his eyes and fell into a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm focusing on my OneShots atm, so I get out of my dry spell with my Chapter Story, I'm really sick and tired not knowing how to proceed with the story.


End file.
